


All Happy Families by ChibiRHM (Podfic)

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of All Happy Families by ChibiRHM read by Rhea314</p><p>Summary: “Happy families are all alike; every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Happy Families by ChibiRHM (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Happy Families](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616595) by [ChibiRHM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiRHM/pseuds/ChibiRHM). 



> Check out Isweedan's version [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/695707)

**Title** : All Happy Families  
 **Author** : ChibiRHM  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF  
 **Character** : Taylor Crosby Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Warnings** : Author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : “Happy families are all alike; every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way.”  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/616595)  
**Length** 0:40:44  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/All%20Happy%20Families%20by%20ChibiRHM.mp3.zip) with cover art by Isweedan!

Audiobook thanks to Knight_Tracer! Cover art by Isweedan: [](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Audio/All%20Happy%20Families%20by%20ChibiRHM.m4b)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] All Happy Families](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695707) by [isweedan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan)




End file.
